Les Blagues de Sans
by zigaudrey
Summary: Série de Drabble avec Sans le squelette et ses jeux de mots. Fan-Fiction de Undertale.
1. Gros

Sans se promenait sous le soleil, il voit un gamin à la casquette rouge.

-Ha ha, pointa le gamin avec malice, regardes-toi, tu es GROS !

Sans pouffa de rire à son insulte et lui retourne:

-je ne suis pas GROS, petit. je suis plutôt... grOS !

Le gamin n'a pas compris.


	2. Salade

-SANS, POURRAS-TU ÉCRIRE ''SALADE'' SUR LA LISTE ? Demande Papyrus depuis sa chambre. J'EN AI BESOIN POUR PRÉPARER DES SPAGHETTIS VÉGÉTARIENS.

Sans se réveille sur le canapé. Opposant son caractère paresseux, il prend un stylo et rejoint la liste de course. Une confusion surgit son crâne.

-je n'ai pas entendu le mot.

-SALADE !

-quoi? j'ai mal entendu.

-J'AI DIT SALADE !

-hein? peux-tu répéter?

-BON SANG, PARESSEUX OSSEUX... **SALADE** ! Répétait Papyrus qui sortait de sa chambre.

-ok ok.

Et il écrit l'ingrédient sur la liste. Papyrus reprit son calme.

-EUGH... SANS, TES TYMPANS MARCHENT TOUJOURS, TU DEVRAIS ENTENDRE CE QUE JE DIS. JE PEUX MÊME ENTENDRE LA VIDÉO DERRIÈRE LA PORTE DE MA CHAMBRE...

-frère, c'est pour mieux que je reçois ton ordre, parce que je ne souhaite pas écrire de la SALADE.


	3. Le Restaurant

Un groupe de monstres attendaient dans le restaurant pour manger le plat du jour. Toriel contemplait le majestueux décor, Sans dormait avec des Z, Papyrus essaie de résoudre la carte du menu et Alphys admirait l'air viril de Undyne .

Le temps s'écoule, Undyne ne peut plus supporter le poids des secondes, elle se lève brusquement et frappe des deux mains la table, brisant le passe-temps de ses voisins.

-Eugh, quand arrive ce plat de thon, je ne sais quoi... Les cuisiniers devront se grouiller.

Toute la table était paralysé mais Sans était le premier à réagir.

-wow wow wow, undyne, il va falloir que tu changes de THON!


	4. Précipitation

Papyrus prépare son sac et se dirige vers la porte de la maison.

-SANS, JE VAIS FAIRE LES COURSES!

-papyrus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Avertit son petit frère depuis le 1er étage.

-QUOI?! TU VEUX ME RETENIR DANS LA MAISON?!

-si j'étais toi, je resterais à la maison au chaud pour jouer avec un instrument.

-NON,JE REFUSE DE RESTER COMME UN PARESSEUX OSSEUX! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE VAIS SORTIR DE LA MAISON POUR REMPLIR LE FRIGO DES SPAGHETTIS!

Papyrus ouvre la porte toute entière et voit un bloc blanc bouchant la sortie.

-WAAAH!

Il prit la plus pire peur de sa vie, une grosse avalanche s'affaisse sur lui! La ville de Snowdin était inondée d'une forte précipitation et Papyrus n'avait pas le nez blanc dessus. La climatisation de la maison fondait l'excès de neige, mouillant tout le squelette. Sans jouait le fameux son que Papyrus le qualifiait de ''Musique Incidentelle''.

-quand on n'écoute pas, on fait TROMPETTE!

Heureusement que c'était une petite flaque d'eau, parce que les squelettes ne savent pas nager.

* * *

NOTE: "Ne pas avoir un nez blanc dessus" est une expression inventée qui signifie "Ne pas être au courant".


	5. Paris

Papyrus et Sans vont dans un restaurant français. La bonne odeur du fromage devient le paradis favoris des deux squelettes, choisir un plat était une difficulté. Après la lecture du menu, Sans prend la commande.

-je vais prendre un pas-riz!

-QUOI?! TU NE PEUX PAS MANGER UN PARIS. Explique son grand frère. TU NE PEUX PAS MANGER LA CAPITALE. MÊME PAS MANGER LA GÉANTE STRUCTURE EN MÉTAL. NI MÊME LA GÉANTE STATUE. NE COMPRENDS-TU PAS LE POIDS DE CE PLAT?

La servante arrive avec une rondelle d'emmental toute simple devant Sans, aux yeux confus de son grand frère.

-yep! pas-riz! ce qui veut dire un fromage sans riz! une spécialité française! héhé!

Un petit rire s'échappe de la servante tandis que Papyrus s'irrite à ce jeu de mot imperceptible. Plat à la main, Sans se serre contre son frère, l'air non amusé, avec son téléphone. La tour Eiffel leur dresse un beau fond français à la vitre.

-aller, papyrus, on ne va pas rater ce bon souvenir du voyage, dit ''cheese''!

Flash!

(Shoot Out to Brendaniel)


	6. La Pêche

La fraîche forêt émanait un air parfait pour la saison de pêche et Sans profitait pour attendre sa proie avec sa canne. Au moins, il fait quelque chose de productif! Comme disait son grand frère avant de partir.

Un pêcheur promenait sur les rives lumineuses et voit le squelette siestait sur une chaise pliante.

''Hey, as-tu attrapé un poisson, petit?''

Sans secoue le crâne. Le pêcheur scrutait son matériel. Sa grande connaissance dit qu'il a tous dans la liste.

''Sais-tu comment marche la pêche?''

Sans hoche le crâne. Il déroule le fil de sa canne. Grâce à la connaissance basique, il sait quel appât les poissons détestent. La pêche, littéralement!


End file.
